Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches
Cackle's Academy is a girls' boarding school in a stone castle atop a mountain, surrounded by forest. There are 12pupils in each class, around 60 pupils in total.There are two terms a year, the winter term (September-January) and the summer term (February-July) with a month's holiday between terms History The Castle was built a millennium ago, and Belonged to Baron Overblow. one of the more exciting events in the castle's history was the battle between Lucy Fairweather and Harriet Hogweed. the school was established by Miss Amelia Cackle's great great great great great granny Hermione Cackle. It would seem that the school is passed down through the women of the Cackle family, as Agatha Cackle says that Miss Cackle "cheated her out of her inheritance". In the books, Cackle’s is shown as a castle on the top of a hill, Surrounded by a forest. The 1986 feature did not stick to that, but used an established school, one with an elderly building, a low hill with few trees. The 1998 TV series tried to be closer. The New Worst Witch sometimes looks like the 1998 TV series and sometimes more an ancient castle converted to stately home in a woodland setting. School Song "Onward, ever striving onward, proudly on our brooms we fly, Straight and true above the treetops, shadows on the moonlit sky. Ne´er a day will pass before us when we have not tried our best, Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely, cast our spells with zest. Fearless witches, never flinching through the dark and dismal nights, Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare monsters run away in fright. We´re the girls with skills in sorcery, when in flight, quite a sight to see! We´re young witches and glad to be learning our crafts at Cackle´s Academy." In the books, the second verse ends with: “Cast our spells and charms with zest.” There is a final third verse present only in the books: "Full of joy we mix our potions, working by each other´s side. When our days at school are over, let us think of them with pride." Number of Years Cackle's has five years, though in the third season of the TV series, this is changed to four for some reason; possibly they wanted it to be Mildred's second last year so she could become head girl at the end of the series. Cackles students start year one at age 12, and finish year 5 at age 17. The New Worst Witch has a look of starting at around age 11 and there is a mention of year 5. The telemovie looks to have the same starting age (11) as The New Worst Witch. In the episode Better Dead than Co-ed, It's said that the wizards at Camelot College are from age 12 to age 18. Cackle's is a very small school, In the TV series there are 12 students in Mildred's class, and there is only one class in each year. this would be a total of 60 pupils from years 1-5. The telemovie has 12 first-year pupils. In The New Worst Witch, the classes seem small, the scoreboard gives 20 names. The wishing well episode has around 40 students in years 1 to 3. Qualification and Exams Cackle's students study for the Higher Witches' Certificate, with the main exams being in year 5. In the TV series four year model, Cackle's has the main exams at the end of their years 2 and 4, the year 4 exam being for the Higher Witches' Certificate. Subjects In A Bolt From the Blue, the exams results give the following subjects: *Chanting *Broomstick Flying *Potions *Spells *Cat Training *Jewlery Design *Myths and Legends In Just Like Clockwork, the third year timetable can be seen. it has the following subjects: *Botany *Library *Chanting *Potions *Flower Gathering *Spells *Abacus *Witches Code *Broomstick Flying *Fungi *Herbs *History and Origins *Gym *Witches Etiquette *Plant Identification *In the Books, Cackle's have Potions, Chanting, Broomstick Flying, P.E. and Art Lessons. *In both the books and TV series, third year students do a Major Project (Third-Year Witch Project) on a topic of their choice. Staff *Miss Amelia Cackle - Headmistress and Spells Teacher *Miss Constance Hardbroom - Deputy Headmistress and Potions Teacher *Miss Imogen Drill - PE teacher *Miss Davina Bat - chanting Teacher *Miss Lavinia Crotchet - replacement chanting teacher *Miss Mould - art teacher *Miss Gimlett -T eacher *Mrs Tapioca - School cook *Mr Frank Blossom - caretaker *Mr Ted Blossom - replacement caretaker, Frank’s Brother Locations Locations in Cackle's Academy Include: .]] *Classrooms *Potions Lab *Music Room *Library *Great Hall *Courtyard *Broomshed *Green House *Storeroom *Staff Room *Headmisstress' Office *Teachers' Rooms *Students' Bedrooms Uniform *Winter: Black tunic, grey shirt, grey and black striped tie, grey socks or stockings, black boots *Summer: In the books: black summer dress (was black-and-grey-checked), In the TV series: same as winter but with short sleeves. *Sport: grey shirt, black shorts, black trousers, black jacket. *Other: black cloak, black pointed hat, black robe, black cardigan, grey nightdress, black and grey striped pyjamas, black and grey striped swimming costume, potions apron. *Coloured sashes worn with the uniform indicate year: Year 1 are Purple, Year 2 Green, Year 3 Yellow, Year 4 Red, year 5 grey. The New Worst Witch also has coloured sashes, but they may be house colours. Though the first episode clearly shows blue sash as year 1, when they pass through Walker’s Gate. The 1986 feature shows three sash colours at the cat presentation assembly, green as year one, then yellow then red. On the newer book covers, Mildred wears a red sash. The books state that the sashes indicate houses. Textbooks and Equipment Cackle's Textbooks Include: *The Popular Book of Spells *Year Three Spell Sessions *The Witches' Code Equipment Includes: *Broomstick *School Sachel *Cat Carrier *Exersise Books *Pencil Case Extra-Curricilar Activites *Cauldron Club *Dangerous Old Books Society (DOBS) *Drama *Music *Sports *Various Outdoor Activites run by Miss Drill Trivia *The castle used for the exterior shots of Cackle's Academy is Castell Coch, in the Vale of Glamorgan, Wales. Category:Cackle's Academy